


I´ll drive you home

by nneazzz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Stiles, Lydia Martin Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Stydia, Stydia fluff, brief mentions of Scott McCall, cute stydia, post 6a, stiles gets hurt, stydia kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nneazzz/pseuds/nneazzz
Summary: The pack is running in the woods when Stiles gets hurt. Lydia drives him home and takes care of him:)





	I´ll drive you home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STYDIArENDGAME](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STYDIArENDGAME/gifts).



"Stiles, are you okay?" Scott asked his best friend. 

  
"Yeah, I'm alright. I just got a small bruise on my hand.”

  
The pack had been running around in the woods again, looking for any leads to the person who killed someone in the woods a week ago. They didn't have any real clues, so they were really just trying to do something and not just sit around waiting for the next bad thing to happen. Also, they were kind of hoping that Lydia's banshee intuition would give them something to work with. So far, they had nothing.

  
As they were running, Stiles had somehow managed to get himself stuck in a trap that hung him up in the air inside a net. Scott had to climb up a tree, cut the ropes with his claws and teeth and just drop Stiles. 

  
He did not land in the best way possible, his knee hitting the ground first. After the accident, they had decided to get Stiles home and come back another day. 

  
"You look like it hurts to walk." Lydia said, worried about his boyfriend.

  
"I'm fine, Lydia. I just landed badly and the ropes cut my arm." He showed Lydia a bruise on his left arm, trying to convince her he was fine.

  
Which he wasn't. 

  
He felt like his knee would fail him at any moment now, but still tried to hide his limping. Stiles hated it when everyone was there taking care of him when he was just fine by his own. 

  
"I'm not gonna let you drive, Stiles. I'll drive you home and walk home if I have to. 

  
Stiles knew it would be easier for him to just agree. 

  
"Okay..." he sighed, pretending it to be unnecessary.

 

—

 

"Do you need me to walk you to the door?"

  
"For the millionth time, Lyds, I'm fine. I think I can manage."

  
"Are you absolutely sure?" 

  
He nodded

  
"I'll come by tomorrow to check on you. Good night." 

  
She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hopped out of his Jeep. 

  
She watched him walk to the door, at least making sure that he got inside safely. He didn't. 

  
About halfway through, Stiles' knee failed him, and he fell to the ground.

  
"Stiles! Are you okay?" Lydia yelled, concern in her voice. 

  
"Shit. My knee…"

  
"Stiles, you're bleeding. I'm coming in with you and clean your scars properly, no matter what you say.”

  
”You don´t have to.”

  
”Stiles, I´m your girlfriend. It´s my job to take care of you. If I got hurt you wouldn´t even sleep because you´d be taking care of me.”

  
They both knew that was very true, so he just decided to let it go.

  
”Okay, then. Can you help me up? I don´t know if my knee can handle my weight.”

  
”Of course. Here.”

  
She leaned over closer ho him, offering her shoulder for him to put his arm on. She helped him get up, and half-walked, half-carried him to the door. She took his keys from his pocket and somehow managed to get the door open while keeping Stiles standing.

  
They walked in, closing the door behind them. 

  
”Do you want to sleep on the sofa or do you want to go to your room?” She asked him.

  
”Do you think I´d be able to walk up those stairs?” He answered, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, pointing at the stairs in front of them.

  
”Good point. Sofa it is, then.”

  
She helped him lay down, and propped his upper body and leg on some pillows to make him more comfortable. 

  
”Where do you keep your bandages and all that stuff?”

  
”In the kitchen. They´re on the highest shelf on your right when you walk in.”

  
Lydia found the white box with a red cross on it, brought it back to the living room so Stiles wouldn´t be all alone, and started digging.

  
”I found the bandages and some painkillers, but do you have anything I can clean those nasty scars with?”

  
He tried to sit up, only to be stopped by Lydia´s hand. 

  
”You´re not going anywhere. Just tell me what the bottle looks like.” 

  
”Umm… I think it´s a small blue one. Yeah, that.” He said when Lydia pulled a dark blue bottle from the box.

  
”I´ll just get some cotton balls and then we can start.”

  
Soon she was wetting the cotton with water first, then the cleanser. 

  
”This might hurt a bit, but I´ll try to be gentle.” She said before starting to wipe a scar n his arm.

  
”Oh my god, that hurts.” He almost yelled, making Lydia pull away immediately.

  
”Sorry, sorry. I´ll try to be more gentle.” She apologized quickly before kissing him on the cheek and then continuing to wipe his scars clean.

  
When she had cleaned the wounds and put some bandages on top of it all like a pro, she was faced with another challenge. 

  
”Stiles, we need to take your pants off. It´ll hurt, but I´ll try to be quick and not move your leg around.”

  
She took off his belt, opened the zipper of his jeans and started to carefully inch them down his legs. Lydia felt him flinch when she touched his knee and the scar in it.

  
”Sorry, sorry, sorry.” She apologized again.

  
”It´s okay, Lyds. Just try to be quick.”

  
She finally got the jeans off, and looking up at him she noticed his shirt had lifted up a bit so she could see is abs. She slowly leaned over him, careful not to touch his knee and kissed his lower stomach before starting to clean Stiles´knee.

 

”Are you ready soon?”

  
”I´ll just wrap a bandage around you knee, but that shouldn´t hurt too much.”

 

She could see he was in pain and just wanted to make him feel a little better. When she was ready putting on the bandages, she put all he remaining stuff back into the box and took it back to the kitchen. When she was there she realized they hadn´t eaten anything in many hours.

 

”Are you hungry?” She yelled at Stiles.

 

”I could use some food.” His voice wasn´t strong, and she still heard it cracking a bit because of the pain. Lydia knew he wouldn´t eat any more painkillers, so she came up with an idea.

  
She took a saucepan and put some water in it so she could make him soup. She chopped some onions, carrots, potatoes, swedes and sausages, and as she was waiting for the water to boil, she took some painkillers from the white box and started crushing them. She knew from studying all kinds of stuff these specific pills would work just fine even if you did that.

 

——

 

”How much soup do you want, Stiles?”

 

”Just fill the bowl. I haven´t eaten in almost six hours.”

  
So she two bowls, one for herself and one for Stiles. In Stiles´ bowl she added the crushed medicine, trying to stir the soup to conceal it the best she could. But, if he really hadn´t eaten in six hours, he was far too hungry to notice. Lydia walked back into the living room, trying to keep in her mind to give the right bowl to her boyfriend.

 

”There you go. If it´s too cold let me know so I can warm it up.”

 

He took a big spoonful and moaned in pleasure because of the taste of it.

 

”Lydia, you are a fucking wizard. This is, like, the best soup I´ve ever tasted!” He smiled as he took another spoonful, and another, and another.

 

”No, I´m just a banshee who has seen far too many cooking shows.” She smiled back at him, mostly because he was eating the meds though. She was going to tell him she put them in right after he finished. And that didn´t take very long.

  
As he was tilting his bowl to get every last drop he possibly could, she finally opened her mouth again.

 

”Stiles, I have something I need to tell you.”

 

”What is it, Lyds?”

 

”Well, don´t be mad at me, but I knew you wouldn´t take any more medicine,so I put some in your soup.”

 

He had a look in his eyes that told her he was thinking whether or not to be mad at her or just letting it go.

 

”Nah, whatever. You just made the best soup ever, and I´m too tired to fight you. You get out of it this time.”

 

”It made you feel better, didn´t it?”

 

”I think so.”

 

”Good.” She said before smiling at him and leaning down again to kiss him.

 

This kiss already had more energy, and she was loving the way Stiles´ lips moved against her own.

 

After a while of pure bliss, Stiles pull back and asked her: ”You´re spending the night here, right?”

 

”If you want me to.”

  
He glanced at the clock before looking back at her: ”It´s almost midnight. There´s no way I´m letting you walk home alone.”

 

Lydia smiled at Stiles, adoring his featured. ”Then I´ll just have to stay here with you.” She felt her smile spread even wider when he smiled back at him, looking just so happy to be there although an hour ago he was grunting and flinching every time Lydia touched him.

  
This time he leaned forward and kissed her. She almost pulled back just to look at his face a bit longer, but decided to just kiss him. This kiss was good, really good. She thought to herself that if she could freeze this moment and live it all over again for the rest of her life, she would live happily ever after.

  
There wasn´t a single worry in her head as she dozed off next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my work and I really hope you enjoyed! If you did please leave kudos:) I´m sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language so there might be some.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING!  
> Do not crush your medicine before talking to a medical professional or otherwise making sure that it´s safe. I did a bit of research and it can even be very dangerous if you take your medicine the wrong way. Just wanted to put that in here just in case :)


End file.
